Hold Your Breath
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: a collection of Stydia one-shots. sometimes Scallison. always open to suggestions. r&r xx
1. When Angels Fall with Broken Wings

**When Angels Fall with Broken Wings**

Lydia comes home and collapses face down on her queen sized bed, every ounce of strength and hope she had ever had ripped away from the events of the past few weeks. She was forced to watch the boy who was supposed to be her rock be possessed by an evil creature, acting completely out of character and ripping her heart out. Then she watched that same boy almost kill himself, while all she could do was sit in strangled silence, her thoughts torn between knowing the guilt he'd feel if he survived when others died and needing him to live and be her support. She felt half of her heart crumble to pieces as her best friend was murdered and she couldn't be there to stop it. And she felt a gaping hole rip open in her heart as another boy she had grown to love was murdered by an Oni.

"How…d-did this become m-my li-ife? Wh-wh-what did I do to deserve th-this?" Lydia mutters to no one in particular between the sobs shaking her entire body.

"You didn't do anything," a voice comes, rough and tired, from the direction of her doorway. She recognizes the voice immediately. It's the boy that had been her rock and her partner-in-crime ever since she had been roped into this whole mess and had discovered her power as a banshee.

"S-Stiles what are y-you doing here? You should be at h-home resting, you're still w-weak," Lydia says without looking at him, feeling too weak herself to even lift her head.

"I knew you wouldn't be okay. And I'm not okay with you not being okay," he replies after a moment. She can practically hear the dumb smirk spreading across his face.

She lets out a laugh in spite of herself and groans, "You should've let the Nogitsune kill me…"A silence settles in the room as Stiles can do nothing but stand there, staring at the girl who has lost all hope and will to go on. And he doesn't like it.

"Lydia, don't talk like that, okay?" he takes two large strides and is suddenly sitting on the bed besides the grief-stricken girl, placing his hand on her back and rubbing in circles, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died…"

"How do you think I felt…?" Lydia mumbles, her sobbing reduced to dried tear stains on her cheeks and sniffles between words, "I had to stand there and watch you almost kill yourself, Stiles. And I knew that nothing I could say would make you change your mind because you felt like you needed to be the hero. I almost had to lose two best friends. How…how could you do that to me, Stiles?" As she finishes her last words, her voice cracks and tears began pouring down her face again. She buries her head further into her pillows, not wanting the boy to have to witness her tears.

"Shh, Lydia…Lydia calm down it's okay I'm right here. I'm alive, Lydia. And I'm not going anywhere, not any time soon. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you, whether you like it or not. Lydia, look at me," Stiles lightly grabs her arm, trying to force her to roll over and meet his eyes with her own.

"No, my makeup is running and I look awful when I cry," Lydia murmurs, her voice barely audible, muffled by her pillows.

"You know I don't think that's true. Lydia, look at me," she stops struggling against his pull, and he turns her onto her back so that he can see her face. The corners of his lips turn up slightly and he continues, "There's my beautiful girl."

Lydia allows herself to smile again, beyond grateful that, despite everything going on, she would always have Stiles to count on to cheer her up. "Don't be such a suck up, Stilinski," she jokes back, earning a grin from the boy sitting next to her.

"You know I've got a weak spot for girls who are five foot three with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair," as he talks, his grin grows wider if that's even possible.

Lydia rolls her eyes at the boy, and teases, "Trust me, I know."

Stiles' face suddenly softens, his wild grin turning into a light smile, "You know why I hesitated to…ya know…kill myself, right? I would've done it right then and there knowing I'd be saving you and Scott, but…I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could think about was you and Scott. I couldn't leave you two. But…mostly it was you. I just…you just lost your best friend…and Scott lost his first love, yes, but…he has Kira. She'll never replace Allison, God no, but…she's something. You…I wasn't so sure about you. It's always been you, Lydia. And I know you don't feel the same as I do, but…" he stutters slightly, swallowing heavily and shifting his eyes down to his hands, "You're like my angel, Lydia. You're always there for me, and you keep me going every single day through this terrible mess we've managed to make our way into. And when an angel's halo falls off and her wings break, somebody has to be there to teach her to fly again. Lydia…Lydia, Lydia, Lydia," he moves a lock of her somehow still perfectly curled hair out of her face, then rubs a thumb over her porcelain cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen silently, "You're not broken, Lyds, you've just cracked your wings a bit. And I'll be right here by your side every step of the way while we fix them up. And then, I'll teach you how to fly again."

As he finishes, Stiles' hand cups her cheek, and a smile spreads across her lips as she leans into his hold, thankful for the warmth his hand brings. Her eyes flutter shut and she whispers, "Stiles…stay here tonight please…I don't think I can handle being alone."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" He starts getting up, always the gentleman, and she feels the weight of the bed shift beneath her.

She grabs his arm before he can leave and pulls him back down beside her, her voice so quiet that she barely even hears herself, "No, I want you to stay here, with me. You're warm."

Stiles hesitates for a moment before cautiously slipping himself next to her in the large bed, pulling the comforter and sheets back so he can lay underneath them. As she feel him settle, she rolls over and throws an arm across his chest, wraps one of her legs around one of his, and uses his chest as a pillow, trying to absorb as much warmth from the boy as she possible can. He wraps an arm around her delicate shoulders and pulls her closer to him, enjoying being close to someone after feeling a nothing but a void for so long. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head, then says, "You comfortable?"

She nods her head then squirms a little, pressing herself up against the boy and responding quietly, "Yeah, you're really comfy."

Stiles sighs, satisfied that she seems to have calmed down and might actually be able to get some sleep. He's well aware that they probably won't make it through the entire night without someone having a nightmare, but right now he doesn't care. He's just thankful that, for tonight, they'll have each other to cling to as they push through the storm together. And after it has passed, like he promised her, they'd fly. Together.

 **A/N:** Annnd done. One of my first attempts at a Stydia fanfic! Pretty short, other ones will likely be longer. Basically this is just gonna be a collection of those as long as you guys want me to continue. Feel free to throw me any suggestions, whether it be a particular song that inspires you, a prompt or just a word. I always appreciate things that get my wheels turning. Also, I don't own Teen Wolf. The title is a song called Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin, and I don't own that either.

until next time…

Much love, peanutbutterpickle22 xx


	2. Adjectives

**Adjectives**

 _Vulnerable_

Not the first word he'd usually use to describe Lydia Martin, but the only one that crosses his mind right then and there as she stands on his porch in front of him, her emerald green eyes shimmering under a layer of tears, a pout on her lip and her entire body drenched in rain. She looks so small, so weak, her wet sweater clinging to the curves of her body and her hair falling in soaked, wavy tresses from the top knot it was in twenty minutes ago. She feels incredibly delicate as he pulls her in through the door and against his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. He's well aware her mascara will leave a black stain on his favorite blue shirt but he doesn't care.

 _Adorable_

He thinks to himself as he looks at her curled up in a blanket on his couch, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate he made for her after she'd taken a warm shower. He gave her a pair of gray sweatpants and a deep green t-shirt that looks dull compared to her eyes, and he can't help but think about how much he loves seeing her in his clothes. He walks over to join her on the couch, and she curls up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He feels moisture dripping from her eyes onto his shirt, and he wraps his arm around her again, pulling her tighter into his side. He sighs, feeling incredibly angry at whoever could make a girl like her feel like this.

 _Beautiful_

Is the only way he can describe the way she throws her head back in thunderous laughter after he's popped in her favorite comedy, _21 Jump Street_ , to try and cheer her up. Her eyes have filled with tears again, but this time the good kind. She's laughing so hard it's become silent and he's lost track of what she's laughing at, because all he can pay attention to is how undeniably stunning the girl sitting next to him is. He knows, in that moment, he would pay a million dollars, swim the Pacific Ocean 20 times, and climb to the top of Mount Everest every day for the rest of his life if it meant he could see her light up like this again.

 _Angelic_

Is how she looks when she falls asleep on the couch, and he has to carry her up to his bed. Her eyes are shut tight and she looks so peaceful, her chest rising and falling slowly with even breaths. He sets her down gently and pulls the covers up to just under her chin. He leans over her sleeping form, brushing a stray air out of her face and pressing a feather light kiss onto her forehead. He whispers goodnight to the girl before turning to walk out of the room, stopping abruptly when he swears he hears a faint voice calling out to him. He hesitates for a minute until he hears the voice again, and he's certain this time. He goes back to the partially awake girl, and he swears he misheard her when he hears her say she wants him to stay. He questions her and she confirms he heard right, so he crawls cautiously in the bed next to her. She rolls onto her side, resting her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. Her hair is splayed around her head like a halo, and he swears he's never seen anything so perfect. A sense of relief washes over him, and the pair are fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

 _Confused_

His mind is groggy from sleep, and he can't remember why exactly a certain strawberry blonde is sleeping next to him in his bed, and why their legs are tangled together and his arm is slung lazily around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. But all at once, the memories come flooding back. Lydia showing up at his front door, drenched and crying. Them watching comedy movies until she fell asleep on the couch and he carried her upstairs. A smile spreads over his features and he grips onto her tighter, the waves of her hair pressed against his face. She stirs, but only moves closer to him and they both feel oddly at peace.

 _Guilty_

The feeling washes over him as he listens to her tell the story of what exactly happened last night. His face softens as she explains what happened between her and Aiden, and he feels rage spreading through his body when she tells him how the Alpha wolf treated her. He doesn't care how much bigger and scarier he is, all he wants is revenge for laying a single finger on the beautiful angel girl sitting on his bed in front of him. Lydia takes his hand to calm him down when she realizes how silent and brooding he's become. He relaxes immediately at her touch, but doesn't let go of his grudge in the least bit. He just feels awful for not having been at that party last night for her. He could've stepped in, he could've gotten Scott, he could've done something, anything. He blames himself the most for what happened. He brushes the bruise forming on her cheek gingerly, making sure not to press too hard and cause her more pain. How could he have not been there to protect her? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

 _Captivating_

Because, in all honesty, he can't take his eyes off of her. It's an hour after they woke up, and they have to get ready for school. She's still wearing his oversized t-shirt, but has discarded the sweats, and is dancing around his kitchen as she "helps" him make French toast. He knows he should be paying attention to the food that's probably going to end up burnt, but instead he stares as she twirls around to some new Taylor Swift song, singing loudly and off-key but smiling brightly and laughing happily nonetheless. That it, until she catches him staring and stops abruptly, looking at the floor and blushing. He laughs at her bashfulness…since when is Lydia Martin ever timid? She shoots him a scowl and claims she's never shy, then tells him to go back to being her little slave. He shakes his head in a joking manner, then does as she says. But the moment he turns around, he hears her start to move and sing again, and it takes him all his will power not to go back to staring. His toast is burnt, they have school in an hour, and Aiden will surely be waiting them when they get there, but he is certain that this is the happiest he has ever felt.

 _Distracting_

He should be focused on driving—that would be the smart thing to do—but there is a beautiful girl in the passenger seat of his car wearing a short skirt that's taking up most of his attention. She's singing again, and even though he's almost positive that she's one of the worst singers he's ever listened to, though he doesn't know whether or not it's intentional, he's also positive that it's the most perfect sound he's ever heard. Which, in theory, makes absolutely no sense, but he's really not at all concerned with how much sense he makes. All he cares about in that moment is that Lydia Martin is happy, and that Lydia Martin is happy because of him.

 _Infuriating_

Fury, rage, irritation, resentment and a million other words that mean anger is all he feels when he sees the Alpha twin in the hallway after he's dropped Lydia off at her first class. How dare he show his face at this school the day after hurting its queen? Does he not understand the extent of what he has done? As their eyes meet, the Alpha stands taller, testing the dorky boy with the plaid shirt. And so he moves quickly forward, until he is standing nearly nose to nose with the twin, looking him directly in the eyes. He'll teach the arrogant bastard a lesson. And he does.

 _Satisfactory_

The sight of a despicable boy on the ground, his hands covering his face, is one of the most satisfying things he has yet to witness. He's shocked himself, he didn't know he could hit hard enough to wound an Alpha. Which, in hindsight, should've been the first sign something was off. What he didn't know was that the petite red head had been standing right behind them the whole time. He thought he was protecting her. He thought he was doing right by her. Which is why it is

 _Shocking_

To see her run past him and instead go to coddle the Alpha wolf with the bruise on his face that would be gone in a matter of minutes.

 _Painful_

To watch her whip her head around and glare at him, daring him to say a word, while the other boy remains behind her, smirking in a 'ha-I-won' kind of way.

 _Devastating_

For her to shake her head at him, disappointed, as she walks away with her arm wrapped tightly around the boy that she shouldn't be with. And

 _Heart-Breaking_

Absolutely, completely and totally, unequivocally heart-breaking to be left standing in the hallway, alone, after watching the violent boy walk away with the girl that he doesn't deserve. The girl with the bruises from the Alpha boy's last abuse still fresh on her face. The girl that Stiles loves.

 **A/N: Well that was depressing. Let me know what you think! 18 days until season 5! Tell me about your predictions! Much love, peanutbutterpickle22 xx**


End file.
